Sandwich et Pendaison
by Sweetydu972
Summary: ...ça faisait une heure qu'il était assis sur ce siège à se demander s'il ressortirait vivant de ce bureau. Une heure à soutenir les regards noirs de Cuddy. Une heure à la regarder se préparer un maigre sandwich et le fourrer avec hargne dans sa bouche...


Une fine tranche de jambon entre deux morceaux de pains.

Voilà ce qu'était le déjeuner de Lisa Cuddy aujourd'hui.

Elle mordit dans son sandwich et lança un regard assassin à House.

Il déglutit difficilement. Dans pas longtemps, il serait la pauvre tranche de jambon réduite à néant dans les méandres de la bouche de la doyenne. Broyé rageusement par des dents avides de chair. Sa chair.

Il l'observa manger en silence, sentant un léger engourdissement au niveau des doigts. Sûrement parce qu'il serrait ses poings depuis une bonne heure.

Une heure, ça faisait une heure qu'il était assis sur ce siège à se demander s'il ressortirait vivant de ce bureau. Une heure à soutenir les regards noirs de Cuddy. Une heure à la regarder se préparer un maigre sandwich et le fourrer avec hargne dans sa bouche.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait défaillir.

Sur le moment, il aurait voulu être une minuscule fourmi et se glisser hors de la pièce...

Cuddy abattit brutalement son poing sur le bureau. House sursauta et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il découvrit alors le cadavre d'une... Fourmi...

Etre une fourmi : mauvaise idée!

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Une foule immense était agglutinée à l'entrée du bureau, les observant avec ahurissement pour certain et avidité pour d'autres. Wilson en tête, bouche entrouverte, ne cessait de passer de Cuddy à House, en s'arrêtant sur...

Un grattement de gorge l'expulsa de ses pensées.

Il se tourna lentement vers la doyenne. Très l-e-n-t-e-m-e-n-t... Repoussant à l'extrême l'échéance. Mais une tête qui tourne ne prend pas cent ans à atteindre son but.

Il se retrouva alors, face à face avec son bourreau. Elle planta ses coudes sur le bureau et se pencha vers lui. En temps normal, il aurait tout de suite glisser son regard vers sa poitrine, se laissant porter par son imagination et fantasmant en silence sur les "jumelles"... Mais cette fois-ci, pétrifié par son regard assassin, atterré par son calme apparent, il s'imagina écartelé, puis décapité puis brûlé sur l'échafaud. Et pour finir, il eu une vague image de son corps calciné piétiné par des bœufs... Pourquoi des bœufs? Mystère et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser une telle question. L'heure était à la prière...

Nouveau grattement de gorge. House se cala le plus possible dans son siège, tentant de fuir ce regard pétrifiant... En vain...

- Vous n'avez rien à ajouter?

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, priant pour qu'elle n'ai pas remarqué son geste.

- Très bien, donc...

Elle inspira profondément. Il cessa de respirer.

- Donc... Votre patient présentait des problèmes neurologiques...

- Alors j'ai décidé de tester...

Il se tut quand ses yeux devinrent gris. La laisser parler... C'était la chose à faire s'il voulait ressortir intact de ce bureau. Ou... Parler d'autre chose.

- Brrr. Fait froid ici.

- C'est l'automne. répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

"Bien joué Grégory! Tu t'enfonces!"

Comme pour lui rappeler dans quelle situation précaire il se trouvait, une bourrasque s'engouffra dans le bureau, y déposant au passage plusieurs feuilles mortes, dont une sur la tête de la doyenne.

D'un geste fébrile, House pointa du doigt le haut de son crâne.

- Vous avez... Une feuille... Là.

Sans le quitter du regard, elle retira la feuille d'un geste nonchalant.

- Comment l'avez vous trouvé?

- Elle était déjà sur place...

- Je vois.

Elle ne voyais rien! En fait, elle se remémorait tous les procédés de tortures qu'elle pourrait user sur sa personne. House sentant la situation lui échapper -en réalité, la situation lui échappait depuis plus d'une heure- se tortilla sur sa chaise et jeta un regard derrière lui.

- Dites... Je peux y aller?

- Non.

Silence.

- Vous avez attenté à ma vie. déclara-t-elle

Attenter à sa vie! C'était un peu fort quand même!

- C'était un accident. glissa-t-il en un murmure.

- House. J'aurai pu...

- Oui bon ok! J'ai un peu dépassé les limites...

- UN PEU?

Voilà, le câble avait lâché. Grégory House! Élu boulet du jour! Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à la fermer dans de telles situations.

- Plus tard... En y repensant... Vous en rirez!

Encore une occasion perdue de se taire.

Cuddy, qui jusqu'à maintenant affichait un visage fermé, durcit ses traits et vira au rouge. Le rouge lui allait bien... Mais sur ses lèvres... Ou quand elle le portait... Ou...

- Espèce de sale...

House ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser. Mais la suite ne vint pas. Il ouvrit un œil et constata qu'elle s'était figée et regardait derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit alors Chase, portable en main en train de filmer la scène.

- Vous transformez mon hôpital en cirque House. dit-elle avec lassitude.

- Ben... il lui fit face. ça aurait pu être pire... J'aurai pu le transformer en zoo.

La doyenne s'apprêtait à répliquer quand deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau.

Ils se figèrent un instant, firent un "oooh" à l'unisson et se rapprochèrent des deux médecins.

- C'est ça le petit incident? demanda le premier en détaillant les lieux.

- Alors? demanda Cuddy en fusillant au passage un House tout penaud.

- Ben m'dame, va falloir au moins deux semaines... répondit le deuxième en arrangeant son casque.

- Très bien. J'ai déjà trouvé où je m'installerai. Dans le bureau du docteur House.

- QUOI? s'étrangla celui-ci. Et moi, je serais où?

- Je vous trouverai un placard.

Il lança un regard désespéré aux deux hommes qui le fixaient avec insistance.

Cuddy se leva et s'éloigna en silence. Elle sortit du bureau et d'un geste quasi impérial fit déguerpir toute l'assemblée.

- Cuddy, je vais avoir du mal à travailler dans un placard...

- Je m'en moque. Ah! Et bien sûr, je prendrai l'argent sur votre salaire pour réparer ce petit dérapage comme vous le dites. Et vos heures de consultations sont triplées.

- C'est injuste! s'offusqua House. Pour si peu!

- SI PEU? HOUSE!

Elle pointa du doigt le trou béant dans le mur de son bureau.

- Vous trouvez que ça, c'est peu! Vous avez arrachez mon mur!

- Une petite partie...

- La moitié!

- Un ptit trou...

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- C'était qu'une pelleteuse! Je croyais que ça se conduisait comme une voiture!

.

..

...

..

.

FIN

**NB : A l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, je venais de commencer la série. Je ne savais pas que Cuddy était juive et encore moins végétarienne xD Sorry . J'aurais pu changer, mais j'ai préféré laisser tel quel. Publier c'est comme imprimer.**


End file.
